Recently, Smombie, or smartphone zombie, is everywhere, and there are many pedestrians who are so focused on their smartphones as to be in danger because they cannot pay attention to their surroundings. Such smombies can be a huge social problem because they can put themselves at risk and be a risk to others.
To protect them, there has been a smartphone application that simply warns the user, for example, when the user stays on the screen for a long period of time when walking. But since it is too simple an application, it cannot warn the user of many dangerous situations that can happen to Smombies.
That is, there is no comprehensive and sophisticated warning system for safety of the smombies and for those around the smombies.